A user interface generally uses descriptive data to formulate menus apt to be displayed on a television screen. Among other things, these data allow the user to filter audiovisual contents and to choose the one of interest to him. A graphics interface makes it possible to navigate among these contents and to act on these contents. The MPEG-7 standard specifies descriptive data associated with audiovisual contents. The MPEG-7 standard is distributed by the ISO under the reference ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29WG11-N5525 published in March 2003. If these contents are received from a transmission network, the descriptive data are stored in a local data base and constantly updated as a function of the contents transmitted by the network. Other descriptive data exist, also read from media such as CDs or DVDs. In a general manner, the descriptive data are recorded in a data base of the memory of a receiver, and grouped together according to certain criteria such as: topic, language, morality rating, etc.
The operations of interaction with a user are generally performed with the aid of an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) displayed on the screen. The EPG utilizes the data recorded and presents them on the screen. The user navigates through the data displayed with the aid of the navigation keys disposed on a remote control. A particularly simple way of navigating consists in displaying a bargraph of horizontally disposed buttons and of graphically highlighting a button of the bar. The activation of the “right arrow” or “left arrow” keys moves the button highlighted, the pressing of an “ENTER” key triggers the activation of the element selected. If the bar represents commands, the user can execute the command associated with the button highlighted. The user can also select attributes of descriptive data so as to formulate lists of documents, then choose a document from the list displayed and download it so as to view it.
Such user interfaces must use numerous keys for navigation and selection of the elements displayed. The remote controls are therefore expensive and not very aesthetic. It is known to use remote controls furnished with a single button. Patent application WO02/091160 filed by the company TELENOSTRA describes a button installable on a remote control of an audiovisual device. This button has seven movements of freedom (depressed, right, left, up, down, rotated right, rotated left) allowing a user to introduce at most seven different commands. The screen displays the symbol of each of the movements of freedom by associating it with a function in such a way that the user knows which movement to activate in order to instigate the associated function. The mechanics of such a button are however complex and the cost of its integration into a remote control is significant.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,831—SAMSUNG describes a menu making it possible to select a channel from within a large list of channels. Part of the list only is displayed while explicitly indicating the names of the channels. A graphics bar representing the whole list of channels is displayed as screen background, a cursor placed on the bar indicates whereabouts the part displayed is located. The user's commands scroll the list of channels.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,637—GAYRAUD describes a menu comprising icons constituting horizontal bars. An arrow-shaped cursor makes it possible to select each icon. The user uses a mouse to move the cursor. The cursor being smaller than the icons, the user can readily place it on the desired icon so as to select it.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,235—BEDARD describes menus comprising icons presented in the form of horizontal bars. A graphics distinction surrounds the icon selected. The user can move the focus with the aid of the direction keys of his remote control.
Document FR 2 805 698—THOMSON published on 31 Aug. 2001, describes a procedure for selecting a program from a list. The titles of the programs scroll through a fixed window of the screen. Pressing a key triggers the activation of the program highlighted or stops the scrolling.
The present invention presents a novel manner of selecting an element from a graphics menu, which is easy to implement, with limited and inexpensive means of navigation.